


darling, won't you stay awhile?

by bymoonlight



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Voluntary Prostitution, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke's an older business man who finds comfort in the arms of a hired lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, won't you stay awhile?

**Author's Note:**

> warning: Sousuke thinks Ai looks seventeen but he's in fact college-aged.

“Kisumi, where are you taking me?” 

Sousuke followed his old friend through the busy streets of Tokyo. Christmas lights lined every lamp post and store front, a dazzling assortment of colors in the air while a light dusting of snow covered the ground.

Sousuke had wanted nothing more than to head back to his apartment, kick off his shoes, and put his feet up for the night. It had been a tiring week at the office and he had looked forward to a quiet weekend to himself but as luck would have it, Kisumi had had other plans for him.

“It’s a surprise!” Kisumi responded, not looking back as he wove through the endless stream of people. 

A couple of blocks later, Kisumi stopped in front of a somewhat small yet lavish looking hotel. All it had was a sign with the words, “With Love,” printed across it, hung high over the entrance. 

Kisumi headed in, Sousuke reluctantly in tow.

The lobby was finely decorated in an assortment of gold and light creams. A pretty, young alpha sat at the front desk behind a computer.

She greeted the other alphas with a smile and adjusted her thin-framed glasses. 

“Hello, gentleman. How may I be of service?” 

Kisumi smiled back, charming as ever. He shrugged his heavy, winter coat off and folded it over his arm. “Hello, I’m looking for two rooms for tonight — I’ve already booked in advance and I’m taking advantage of the holiday special _._ ”

Sousuke arched a brow as a silent acknowledgement passed between the two alphas. The pretty alpha nodded, a knowing smirk on her painted red lips. She typed something into the computer and breathed a small, “ah.” 

“Alright Mr. Shigino, I see your bookings right here and it looks like you’ve already payed in full.”

The desk clerk typed away, her slim fingers dancing across the keyboard before pressing the “enter” button with a final click. She gave the two alphas a warm smile before ringing a silver bell.

An omega boy seemed to materialize out of no where, having come somewhere from around the corner. He was a cute little thing, dressed in a dapper suit that hugged his lithe form well. 

“Yuki will show you to the waiting room. I hope you have a wonderful stay.” Her words were clear and precise, a warm yet rigid structure in the way she pronounced each syllable, as if she had repeated the exact sentence over and over.

Kisumi and Sousuke followed the omega down a long hall with shiny marble floors and crystal lighting. It was eerily quiet, no other soul in sight. Behind two grand doors was another room, large and filled with suede-leather couches, the carpet plush and the lighting romantic and softly dimmed.

Kisumi settled himself on one of the couches and Sousuke followed suit. The omega handed them slim, black pagers, a different number on each device. 

“Your company will let you know when they’re ready for you — the pager will light up and then you can head through that door,” the omega gestured to a closed door at the end of the room. “Their room number corresponds to that on the device. Do you have any questions?”

Sousuke could only shake his dumbly while Kisumi answered, “No, we understand.”

“Alright, I’m glad to hear,” the omega smiled, sweet dimples pressed into his round cheeks. “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call room service. Enjoy your stay.”

Unlike the desk clerk, the omega sounded genuine and even winked at the alphas before making his way back down the hall, a seductive sway to his hips. 

A moment of silence passed before Sousuke turned to Kisumi, disgruntled and confused.

“Okay, what the hell did you do?”

Kisumi had the audacity to looked offended, a hand pressed to his chest, “I have done _nothing_ wrong — I simply wanted to give you an early Christmas gift.”

“You brought me to a _love hotel,_ ” Sousuke seethed, trying to keep his words hushed (and failing miserably). “You know I don’t … I don’t _swing that way_ ,” Sousuke frowned, scratching the back of his head apprehensively. “I totally support you if you do, Kisumi, but I can’t—“

“Wait, _what_?” Kisumi held up his hands defensively. “I’m not _gay,_ Sousuke. The rooms aren’t for us.”

Sousuke became even more exasperated, looking around at the absurdly lavish decor and wondering how he let himself be dragged into this predicament. 

“They aren’t?” he asked, doubtful.

“Well, I mean,” Kisumi tried to gather his thoughts into a coherent sentence, “The rooms are for us, but not us _together._ ” Seeing the skepticism still on his friend’s face, Kisumi sighed, his hands moving wildly as he tried to explain.

“Look, it took me ages to get us a night here, alright? I had to pull a whole mess of strings and even then, the waiting list was backed up for _months_. The omegas only go into heat once a month and they're so high in demand—" 

“You brought us to a _whore house_?” Sousuke felt his face flush red

“Don’t call them _whores!_ ” Kisumi groaned. “The omegas only do this when they’re in heat and most of them are college kids that need the extra money — _I don’t know_ , okay! I just thought you needed the stress relief.” 

Sousuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I could pick up an omega if I wanted and I wouldn’t have to _pay them_ , Kisumi.”

“Yeah, and why haven’t you?” Kisumi bit out. “It’s been years since you’ve had a partner — you’re always making excuses about work and how you’re so busy. When’s the last time you fucked an omega, let alone one in heat?”

Sousuke breathed heavily, his lips thinned in a hard line. 

Kisumi was right (although Sousuke would be loathe to admit it). It had been years since he had had any interaction with the fairer sex.

He had spent his 20’s climbing the corporate ladder so that when he _did_ start a family, they wouldn’t have to worry about money or financial stability. Now in his mid-30’s, Sousuke had no mate or family to hear of. 

He was growing softer around the middle, his six-pack not as prominent as it had been back when he used to swim. Fine lines had begun to appear at the corner of his eyes and the upturn of his lips.

Sousuke was an aging bachelor, albeit still handsome in his own right — but he was slowly starting to come out of his prime, older and slightly grey. 

“Alright,” Sousuke shrugged off both his coat and blazer, conceding. “Fine. So how does this work then?”

Kisumi took a second to let it sink in that his friend was actually going along for the night before his face lit up. “No, no! I picked out your omega for you — the kid’s a total cutie. He’s small and has pretty, silver hair and a soft voice. You’ll love him.”

Sousuke arched a brow. “Did you … ?” 

“Oh, no,” Kisumi shook his head, his lips tugged into a slight grimace. “I didn’t fuck him. I just picked him out through the catalog they had and met him briefly — super nice kid. I have my own, personal favorite — this slender brunette with the nicest legs.”

Just then, Kisumi’s pager lit up. “Speaking of which,” Kisumi stood up, placing one hand on Sousuke’s shoulder. 

“My omega’s waiting for me,” Kisumi nodded in the direction of the door. “But I really want you to enjoy your night, okay? You deserve it, Sousuke.” Kisumi gave his friend a gentle smile, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. And with that, Kisumi turned and made his to the door, leaving Sousuke to his thoughts. 

A few moments later, Sousuke’s pager lit up as well.

He stood, stretching his arms, trying to prolong the moment. He walked leisurely, his feet practically dragging along the carpet. Although he wasn’t going to refuse Kisumi’s gift, he wasn’t exactly thrilled either.

How pathetic was it, that he needed to seek an omega’s company after all this time and not even out of his own volition? How lonely was he, truly, that has friend had had to intervene and pay for a service to combat his solitude.

Sousuke thought back to his apartment — a large space for one person in Tokyo. It was a two-bedroom complex with a stainless steel kitchen and a cozy living room. So why was it that his refrigerator was filled with nothing but energy drinks and take out containers? Why was it that he came home every night to a king-sized bed with no one there waiting for him — a soft, warm body to drive away the cold. 

Sousuke's thoughts of his own mateless life whirred in his mind as he opened the door and made his way down the hall, passing identical doors on either side of him until he stopped at the one whose number corresponded to his pager’s.

Steeling his nerves, Sousuke turned the knob and was hit with a wall of heady, omegan scent. It had been so long since Sousuke had smelt an omega in heat so close in proximity — in public, sometimes he’d get a whiff of an omega fresh out of their heat, their cloying, sweet scent still clinging to their skin. Other times, he’d smell an omega on the cusp of starting theirs, walking home fast with eyes down and cheeks rosy and warm.

And now, there was an omega right in front of Sousuke, a sweet little thing situated on the hotel bed. 

He couldn’t have been older than seventeen, a coltish look to his limbs and his blue eyes warm and inviting. The omega wore nothing but a red, silk robe wrapped loosely around his small form. 

He laid against the pillows, an arm around draped across his torso while the other rested above him. Sousuke’s gaze followed the delicate curve of the omega’s wrist, a small glimpse of skin peaking out from the long sleeves of his robe.

“Why don’t you close the door, sir?” the omega asked, pursed pink lips breathing gentle words

Sousuke nodded dumbly, quietly closing the door behind him. The omega sat up, wriggling his bottom a bit and patted the space next to him. 

Sousuke found himself moving without thought, already at the omega’s side. 

Slim fingers found their way around his neck, loosening his tie. 

“Can I know your name?” the omega furrowed his brows in concentration, loosening the knot at the base of Sousuke’s throat until it came undone. With deft fingers, the little omega slipped the tie off, ghosting fingertips dancing across the thin fabric of Sousuke’s dress shirt

“Am I supposed to give you my real name?” Sousuke itched to touch the omega, the tiny body just at his side — a stranger for now but a lover given the time. 

The omega cocked his head slightly, his silvery bangs bouncing with the movement. He laughed at that, like beautiful bells chiming in the quiet stillness between them.

“I suppose not,” he shrugged a slim shoulder, wrapping the tie loosely and leaning across Sousuke for a moment to reach over to the bedside, dropping the tie on a small nightstand.

“Well,” the omega curled up next to Sousuke once more. The alpha could feel how warm he was, a little, bundle of heat that burned so hot he could feel it through his clothes. “I’m Ai.”

Sousuke nodded, mouth dry, fingers twitching. Nitori took notice, eyes flashing down at the movement before looking back up.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Nitori murmured, tugging gently at the lapels of Sousuke’s blazer. 

Sousuke began to fumble with the buttons, eager to discard the garment. 

“Let me,” Nitori climbed into Sousuke’s lap, a knee planted on either side of his thighs. The omega kept most of his weight off of him, lifted slightly while he worked on undressing Sousuke but he was _that close_ so suddenly. 

Nitor’s sweet scent had grown even stronger and it made Sousuke _whine._  

Sousuke, a thirty-seven year old grown man, whining for the omega in his lap like a teenaged alpha who had just popped his knot for the first time.

The sound was unmistakeable, _needy_ in how desperate it was. It made Nitori look up from his work, a resounding noise in the back of throat in response.

Nitori was whining for him as well and sat back, lowering his full weight on Sousuke’s growing bulge. His ass felt so plush and warm, an inviting softness pressed against Sousuke’s manhood.

Sousuke could no longer restrain himself — all those years of pent up frustration, buried under work and satisfied with only his hand in the dead of night. Sousuke could practically feel his veins bleed with rut — a natural involuntary response from alphas who either felt the need to mount their bitch in act of pure dominance or one who hadn’t mated for an extended period of time.

Sousuke knew his chest was heaving with each breath as he wrestled the omega beneath him. 

“I”m sorry, I haven’t—” he so desperately tried to cling to any sense of civility even as he sought bare skin, his teeth grazing over Nitori’s pulse point while his hands tugged at the robe’s small sash. “I haven’t— in so _long._ ”

Nitori began to shush him, his body a yielding softness even as he reached up, taking Sousuke’s face into his hands. They stilled for a moment, nothing but their ragged breaths filling the silence.

“It’s okay,” Nitori gazed into Sousuke’s eyes, trying to placate the alpha before he went into a frenzied rut, “I want it, too,” 

He widened his legs and lifted the hem of the robe, a pale hand dipping between the smoothness of his thighs, “See?” he murmured, fingertips sliding over the wetness coating his inner thighs.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day. This,” Nitori brought his fingers to Sousuke’s lips, grazing over them so he could smear his slick there, “ _This_ is just for you. _Only you_.”

Sousuke’s first instinct was to dart his tongue and swipe it along his bottom lip. 

The sweet taste of Nitori’s slick was the final straw.

After that, Sousuke vaguely recalled stripping himself of his clothing and tearing away at Nitori’s robe and then his underwear — not even mindful enough to be appreciative of the tasteful, red thong Nitori had worn.

All he cared for was the needy, little sex that beckoned for him underneath it. 

Nitori was _ripe_ , slick dripping from his pink rim, his hips raised and canted forward, ready to receive.  Sousuke’s head swam and he let his instincts take over — never mind that it had been years since he’d been with an omega in heat.

Sousuke started with his fingers, slipping one first inside and then another, pumping Nitori’s hole and rubbing around for his prostate. It wasn’t until the third finger did Sousuke strike gold.

Nitori _keened,_ clutching at the blankets and pushing his hips back.

“There, _there_!” he cried, legs trembling as Sousuke rubbed at it mercilessly, all three of his fingers pressed into the knuckle as he motioned them forward in a come-hither motion.

Nitori gasped, his hole becoming slicker and tighter, screwing around Sousuke’s thick digits. The alpha watch, entranced by the blissful expression on Nitori’s face, cheeks rosy and mouth slack. 

Sousuke pressed his fingers into Nitori’s sweet spot and fucked him so fast and so good that when he pulled away, a small stream of slick followed. Nitori seized up, body arched as his hole gushed a small trickle more before he relaxed back into the sheets.

“ ‘m ready,” Nitori shuddered, still sensitive from his first orgasm of the night. He begged Sousuke silently, parting his legs as wide as he could and smoothing his pink, stretched out hole. “ _Here_ ,” he whined, rubbing at his rim. “Please.”

Sousuke’s mouth went dry, the blooding rushing to his cock. With his hand, he guided the fat tip of it so that it kissed Nitori’s entrance. He watch, enraptured, as it struggled to accept his cock but then finally gave way as he pushed past the initial ring of muscles. 

He groaned aloud, eyes falling shut as that warm plushness swallowed him up. He could hardly control himself, his hips jagged forward before he could stop, until he was buried to the very root.

Sousuke doubled over, elbows sinking into the pillows on either side of Nitori’s head as he reveled in that perfect space inside the omega, just for him. He mouthed wetly, desperate kisses all over the omega’s face as he gently rocked his hips forward and back.

“You’re so perfect, you’re so, _so_ perfect,” he crooned softly, licking the delicate line of Nitori’s jaw. 

The omega gasped as Sousuke unknowingly struck his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure furling through his body. In the time that he’d worked at the brothel, Nitori’s had never had a client as passionate as Sousuke.

In the past, his heats had always been enjoyable with his clients, a usually one-time thing that satisfied him for the month while he simultaneously made a buck off of it. He usually didn’t give it a second thought.

But _this_ — this was something else entirely. He felt like he was being _consumed,_ a deep fire in the pit of his belly. He felt like he wasn’t his own, like his body belonged to the man atop of him; the man he didn’t even know the _name_ of.

It scared him because it just felt so _right._ He wanted so desperately to mate the alpha, to have his hole plugged and drowning in come until a pup had taken root. 

Nitori began to babble, head burrowed into the pillows when he felt a large hand caress the side of his face.

He looked up through bleary eyes and saw the alpha watching him so carefully and with so much tenderness, it made him want to cry. 

“Sousuke,” the alpha breathed, capturing Nitori’s lips in a chaste kiss before breaking away. “I want to hear my name on your lips.”

There was a possessive glint in the alpha’s eyes that made Nitori squirm. He nodded obediently and whispered the alpha’s name. 

“I want you to look at me from now on,” Sousuke murmured, brushing another kiss along his cheekbone, “I’m right here, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Nitori licked his lips and made a small sound, the ability to form any actual words besides the alpha’s name lost to him.

And from then on, Sousuke took it especially slow. He rocked his hips and made sure to rub at Nitori’s prostate generously, his pace languid, almost leisurely. He let Nitori press back into him until there was no more length to fall back on, all of it pressed deep inside Nitori’s body. 

He watched as the omega — the sweetheart, so _needy_ and desperate — lifted his hips and roll back into each thrust, his eyes glazed yet focused on Sousuke’s face.

The alpha was an anchor for Nitori, like all he could see, hear, _feel_ was him. He grabbed needily at Sousuke, pulling him into fevered kisses, whimpering into each one.

They broke apart, faces dripping with sweat and foreheads pressed together.

“You close, baby?” Sousuke panted breathlessly, hips beginning to pick up the pace.

Nitori bit his lip and keened, eyes fluttering close as he felt like he was being consumed by pleasure but just as he did, Sousuke stilled entirely.

Nitori whined in protest, babbling nonsensically before Sousuke shushed him with sweet words.

“Remember what I said, sweetheart? You have to keep your eyes on me — I don't want you to come otherwise.”

Nitori slowly opened his eyes and nodded, a feeling of both resentment and longing mixed together. He was being _good_ for his alpha — so why wasn’t Sousuke taking care of him?

Not a minute later, Sousuke snapped his hips forward, knocking the breath from Nitori’s lungs. Soon, he was crying out, bleary eyes gazing into his alpha’s face. The hungry look Sousuke was giving him, like a ravenous wolf about to sink his teeth in to his prey.

That was the image burned into Nitori’s mind before he wailed, a broken nose as he came. It felt as if time was slowing down with each second as his orgasm rippled through his body, making him gasp for air. His come spurted from his angry, red cocklet in long ropes but even after the last drop, his hole continued to spasm around Sousuke’s cock, his body urging the alpha to knot him.

All the while, Sousuke continued to fuck the omega, the rhythmic flexing around his cock like heaven. He let any semblance of control vanish as soon as he had made Nitori come — now, his hips pistoned with the intent of bringing himself to release as soon as possible. 

As he felt his knot begin to grow at the base of his shaft, tugging at Nitori’s rim, he flipped the pliant omega over onto his stomach and buried himself inside that heat once more.

He practically smothered Nitori with his weight, his chest against the omega’s back as he pushed his cock in as far as he could, groaning as his knot pulled at the omega’s puffy, red rim, stoppering it with its girth.

Sousuke’s orgasm had him _shaking_ as he emptied his seed into the omega. The next orgasm would be just as intense as the last but despite this, Sousuke was a good alpha (his age be damned) and he made sure to rub and fist his omega’s little cocklet until Nitori trembled from orgasm even after there was no more come left to squeeze out.

He continued to wring orgasm after orgasm out of Nitori, until Nitori was a mess of limbs, sobbing into the pillows.

Sousuke could only smile faintly after all was said and done, hugging the tiny omega against his body.

His knot was finally coming down, but it would still be awhile until they could pull apart.

“Your heat’s not over yet,” Sousuke whispered, nosing the soft hairs at the back of Nitori’s neck.

“Y-you don’t have to stay the entire time, y’know,” Nitori wriggled in his arms. Sousuke couldn’t see the omega’s face in his position but he felt the hollowness in those words.

“And what if I want to?” he challenged, still peppering kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

“Most alphas don’t—“

“I”m not them, am I?” Sousuke reached for Nitori’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “but I’ll leave, if that’s what you want.”

Nitori offered no words but silently shook his head. Breathing a small sigh, he burrowed back into the alpha’s warmth. He didn’t want to look too much into the situation and the feelings that weren’t there. Despite everything he had learned in the business, Nitori let himself have this momentary comfort.

The hours would pass and they would couple again, the clock ticking down to when they would be forced to part. Neither alpha nor omega talked but every kiss lingered longer than the one before it, each round gentler and more reverent than the last.

Nitori didn’t know when he would ever see Sousuke again — if _ever_ — but for now, Sousuke’s moments belonged to him and with every soft touch and caress, he tried to communicate what he could not say aloud.

Fingertips against skin.

_Please_

One last kiss.

_Stay with me_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally posted this on my [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/) two years ago and I'm just now archiving it on ao3. oops.


End file.
